blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Masters
The Dragon Masters is a species made up by Rachel D. exclusively for her virtual spin off series Blessed of the CW hit series Charmed. Protectors of Destruction Even though Dragon Masters can be considered good in their own world, they are neutral to the rest of the magic community. They really don't care much about what is happening in the magical community and they really could care less about who's who and how powerful the witches and demons are. Jonathan was confused at one point when he was confronted that the Power of Three was no more. Originally, Dragon Masters are chosen to become Dragon Masters and only a few are born as one. Those born a Dragon Master are responsible to keep their species alive and are considered the Leaders of a clan since their power is superior to other Dragon Masters. One of the most notable Dragon Masters would be Joseph Doherty O'Connor. ]Dragon Masters are chosen by power and have mainly one purpose - prevent the Dragon Knights from awakening their dragons. Once a chosen Dragon Master has fulfilled his/her destiny and captured enough dragons they are giving a chance to go back to their old lives or remain a Dragon Master. However, being set free from a Dragon Master's fate means losing their memory of ever having been a Dragon Master. They are very powerful magic wielders, making it hard to be vanquished by witches or demons. The only real opponents that could critically harm a Dragon Master would be the Dragon Knights, since they are equal in powers. When a Dragon Master reaches the age of 16 they are considered an adult and can be selected into a Dragon Master Clan after passing multiple physical and psychological tests. History Dragon Knights are an ancient race of powerful beings from an alternate plane of existence. In their home Alysia magic is well known about, and the dominant life forms are magic. The first ever Dragon Knights were humans, who lived in constant fear of the Dragons that dominated their world. When two Dragon Knights made a pilgrimage to a mysterious energy source, later known to be the focal point of the Source of All Magic in their home world, they would have become imbued with the All's great power. However, two dragons had seen this, and attempted to attack both of them. But, the Dragons flew into the All with them, and were eternally infused with the humans, who thus became the first Dragon Knights. For countless years, the Dragon Knights grew in numbers, and soon, they learned to control other dragons, and become one with them, as if the beasts were an extension to their very souls. When the Dragon Knights began to form societies around the world, they began to enslave the mortals of their world, and force them into doing their bindings. When this began to happen, the first Dragon Masters were called into existence by the Angels of Destiny, and given power to combat their now-eternal foes. Years later, the Dragon Knights found a way into our world, and began to cross over when their war began to ravage their own home world, thus giving birth to the Dragons we now know in this world. When Dragon Knights began to form an Empire of their own, their final Emperor, Samael lead a siege on the Dragon Masters, and this world, but was ultimately defeated by a band of Dragon Masters who sealed the Emperor away in a supposed Eternal Slumber. The defeat also rendered Dragon Knights into their own slumbers. However, unlike the Emperor, they would awaken every thousand years to find their dragons, who had been scattered throughout the world after Samael's defeat. Every so often, Dragon Knights awaken, but are often thrown back into their slumber by their enemies, but after a thousand years, they awaken once more to begin the process all over. Powers Dragon Masters have an excellent defense against wiccan and demonic powers, making it nearly impossible to be vanquished by one of these species. However, since Dragon Masters don't really interfere with any of those they also don't have to worry about being hunted unless by Dragon Knights. Not all Dragon Masters have the same powers though, depending on their personality and family, each Dragon Master develops its own powers over the years. * Shimmering - Dragon Masters use this power as a way of transportation. * Energy Balls - Usually related to demons, Dragon Masters are the only good magical beings that have this power innate to them. This power allows them to form balls in form of energy in their hands and cause big damage to their opponents. * Projection - Dragon Masters are masters of manipulation of reality in order to keep their existence hidden and consequently their mission. They can also project their will and thoughts onto others and boost their other powers using projection. * Telekinesis - Allows the Dragon Masters to move objects and/or people with the power of their mind. Dragon Masters usually don't need to use their hands to channel this power since they are trained to mainly use their eyes to channel this power for a higher surprise effect on their opponent. * Sensing - Dragon Masters are able to distinguish specific people only by sensing them, while other species can only sense good and evil beings. * Regeneration - Ability to heal themselves spontaneously. * Astral Projection - Dragon Masters are able to project an exact copy of themselves and make it appear any place they wish and even use their powers in astral form. Some advanced users of this form are even capable of moving both their real body and their astral body and fighting with both of them, however, their other powers might not be as effective then. * Illusion - Illusion allows the Dragon Masters to create an illusional space in a person's head or even a desire. * High Resistance - This power is what makes Dragon Masters so powerful against wiccan and demonic powers their own and even allows them to survive attacks by weapons athames. * Chronokinesis - Ability to slow down or speed up time. However, this can only be used for a certain amoung of time. Notable Dragon Masters Dragon Masters are firstly introduced in 01x03 Dragon Tales but throughout the series they will play an important role and become allies of the Blessed Children. 'Joseph Doherty O'Connor' Joseph Doherty O'Connor might be by far one of the most important and scandalous Dragon Masters. Not only did he have an affair during his first marriage, but his reputation was far ahead of him. He's a skilled swordsfighter and his magic abilities don't stay behind either. Born as a true Dragon Master and proving himself over the years, he was soon chosen to become a Leader of a Dragon Master clan. His cocky attitude makes him seem cold and distant most of the time but he loves his family more than anything and would do anything for the ones he loves, even if it meant giving up his life so his children would live, which he eventually did. 'Matt O'Connor' Matt O'Connor is one of the twice blessed hybrids mentioned in The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets. Being part witch and tied closely to Wyatt Halliwell due to the prophecy, Matt has never had the fate of a Dragon Master. However, life hasn't been too kind for him either, being trained by both the Elders and the Dragon Masters since he was born to fulfill his destiny for the greater good didn't give him much space to fulfill his own dreams. However, after meeting Prue he's determined to change it once and for all and finally take control of his own life. 'Jonathan O'Connor' Introduced as a full blooded Dragon Master, Jonathan O'Connor never had an easy life. He feels left out most of the time since his elder brother gets so much attention when they share the same parents. He loves Matt, but being born after him gets on Jonathan's nerves. He trains hard to prove himself to himself and to the rest of his father's clan to be able to take over his father's place one day. He is cocky like his father and probably the most similar to Joseph out of all his siblings. 'Zach Turner' Zach Turner is Joseph's third and only full blooded Dragon Master son. He knows about his mother's affair with his father and about his other siblings. Joseph entrusted Will with the task of brining all his children together so The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets could be fulfilled. Zach is a skilled Dragon Master and even if he is a full blooded Dragon Master, he is not nearly as powerful as Joseph. 'Julian Doherty' When Julian found out he is part Dragon Master it took him some time to get familiar with that thought. He finally found out the truth about his father but he didn't know what to think about it. It seemed to Julian that he had been living in a lie. Accepting his new siblings also gave Julian a hard time. Eventually he warmed up to his new family and to the idea of being part Dragon Master. 'Connie Doherty' Connie was shocked at first when she found out about her Dragon Master side. She had a hard time getting familiar with the fact of having three older brothers besides Julian. Even if she felt familiar when she met her new family for the first time, it still got to Connie having to relive the past and find out the truth about her father. She had troubles with her powers before, but after finding out about her Dragon Master side and embracing that side of her, the powers came naturally to her and it became much easier to control the powers she had more troubles with. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Season 01 Category:Species